Song For...
Song For... adalah single dari ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D yang digunakan sebagai tema lagu penutup dari Anime Bleach, Dimulai dari Episode 304 sampai Episode 316. Daftar Lagu *1. Song for... *2. Oh Yeah!!! *3. Song for... (BLEACH TV SIZE EDIT) *4. Song for... (instrumental) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Kimi no emi de michita EVERYDAY San nen no tsukihi wa hayasugite Nande mo nee kaiwa to CRAZY FACE Itsumade mo yuugure no eki de Wakare oshi n de ienai jaa ne Futari toki no yurusu made Toshi o kasanete ai o GROWIN' GROWIN' Tsuzuku hazu datta no ni Moshi negai kanau nara mou ichido hana sakasete Ima nara kimi no kanashimi mo kitto uketomerareru kara Kurayami no BLIND DAY & DAY ashimoto sura mienakute Kanashimi to koukai no kusari wa mogaku hodo karamaru dake Kono mama ja itsuka wa SID & NANCY Nukedase nee LOOP like a f*' junky Sore demo kono magatta LOVE SONG Kore kara no mirai o takusou Chikara naku tomo Koe karetete mo Todokanaku tomo Kono uta o utau yo Moshi negai kanau nara mou ichido hana sakasete Itsushika kitto kanashimi no hibi no imi mo wakaru kara Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita Tsukiakari ni terasarete Furueta moji de kakitsuketa negai I wish you will be happy Fukaku mune ni kizami komarete itsumade tatte mo kieru koto nai PAIN Taiyou sura ooikakushite mada yamu koto naku furitsuzukeru RAIN Kumoma kara koboreta hitosuji no hikari o taguri yosete Asu o tsumugu Moshi negai kanau nara mou ichido hana sakasete Ima nara kimi no kanashimi mo kitto uketomerareru kara Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita Mou nidoto karenai hana Sakaseru asu o koko ni chikau kara I promise I will make you happy. |-| Terjemahan Inggris= An "everyday" that has been filled with your smile 3 years just went by too fast with light conversations and crazy faces Always at the train station during sunset we begrudgingly part, the "goodbye" we can't say Until time permits, our love was supposed to keep growing, together through the years... If my wishes would come true, I will make the flowers bloom again I think I can finally catch, even your sadness A blind day of darkness, I can't even see my footsteps The chain of sadness and regret just keeps on entangling to the point I'm struggling If this continues, we'll be like SID & NANCY In an inescapable loop like a f* junky But I think in this twisted LOVE SONG, I'll express what is to come in the future Even though I am powerless Even if my voice withers Even if it will not reach you I'll continue singing this song If my wishes would come true, I will make the flowers bloom again Before we know it, we will find out the meaning of these lonely days Under the starry sky, where it is lit by the light of the moon A wish that was shakingly written: "I wish you will be happy" A PAIN that was set deep inside my chest that never seems to disappear no matter how long it takes The RAIN that keeps pouring without stop, even concealing away the sun From the spaces between the clouds, I haul the ray of light that poured and spin tomorrow If my wishes will come true I will make the flowers bloom again I think I can finally catch, even your sadness Under the starry sky, a flower that will never again wilt I will swear our soon to bloom future, right here: "I promise I'll make you happy" Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending